


Spooktacular Freak

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Halloween prompt, Shepard is not afraid of ghosts, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr.  Getting caught in a real haunted house.  Shepard and Tali are trapped in a haunted house.





	Spooktacular Freak

The sharp crack of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the ruins. The hairs on the back of Alissa’s neck rose in alarm as an icy shiver rolled down her back. Her head swung around, bringing her omni-tool up to look over the area. She’d agreed to go investigate the ruins but now she and Tali were separated. Liara had stayed to investigate some terminal in the front of the building.

“Shepard. Shepard are you there?” Tali’s voice filtered over the omni-tool channel. It rose in volume.

“Tali? What’s wrong?” Alissa asked. Worry had her lips thinned out as her green eyes darted around the room she was in. Movement in her peripheral vision spun her with the omni-blade hissing out ominously. There was nothing behind her. Fear burst inside her chest and Shepard had never ignored this feeling. Humans evolved from a prey species, that danger sense usually meant something was up.

“Keelah, I don’t know! There’s something strange going on here!” Tali sounded afraid and Shepard knew just how she felt. “I’m coming to your location. I suggest we get out of here.”

“Data be damned.” Shepard grumbled as she lowered her arm. It spoke a lot that she chose to use her omni-blade instead of her biotics. The door slid open behind her and she raised her gun before she registered the violet light as Tali. “Shit Tali!”

“Sorry! I didn’t know I was that close to you Shepard.” Tali approached cautiously, eyes darting around the room in alarm. Shepard sighed and holstered the pistol at her hip.

“You’re fine Tali. Let’s see if we get out of here.” Alissa powered up the flashlight on her armor and the two headed out of the right door. “I hate this place…” Shepard grumbled. It felt as if oil slithered over her skin the further they went, and something in her chest told her to run and run fast. The scrape of nails against metal filled the room and grated on Shepard’s ears. She hated that sound and reached up to cover her ears. Tali’s hand clamped over her arm to stop her and Alissa jerked her head around to snap at the quarian when she caught the sight of glowing lavender light to her right. Out of arm’s reach. Alissa froze as she looked at Tali, who was also frozen in shock and staring at Shepard with wide, unblinking eyes.

“It’s behind me isn’t it?” Shepard’s tone was part fear and part amusement. This was just like one of those old horror vids from the 20th century on Earth. Tali nodded slowly and brought up one finger to point at a spot just over her shoulder. Shepard turned her head and came face to face with a decomposing, transparent face of a woman.

 _Get away…_ The voice flitted through her head like a gentle breeze, contradicting the dread that settled like a lead weight in her stomach. That wasn’t her voice and it wasn’t Tali’s voice. Shepard glanced down at her arm, which felt as if an ice band was clamped around it, and then back up to the spirit. _It’s coming. Go before you share my fate._ Shepard blinked as the spirit vanished. _It’s here._ The sensation of fingers brushing against her lower back startled Shepard and she whirled to see Tali leaning against the wall.

“Tali! We need to get out now!” Shepard cried out. The quarian reached out towards her, but no sound was coming from her. “Tali?” Alissa reached up to touch Tali’s helmet and saw her hand stained with something dark. She tilted her hand and the light from her flashlight drifted over, it was red and warm. Shepard realized it was blood, _her_ blood. “Crap.” Alissa hefted Tali’s arm over her shoulder and they limped out of the room. Tali was holding her side and Shepard felt a searing pain in her side. As quick as the pain started it was gone, and so was the blood.

“What the hell?” Alissa jerked as they heard the cackling laughter. Tali shuddered beside her as they straightened, the wounds gone from their bodies.

 _I can smell your fear. More, more. Give me more._ Shepard curled her lip in annoyance and turned away from the wall. She scanned it with her omni-tool and saw Liara just on the other side. Alissa noted the weaknesses in the wall, and saw which area would be the best one to kick in.

“I am Commander _Fucking_ Shepard and I am _not_ afraid of ghosts!” Alissa snarled as she slammed her boot into the wall. _But you are afraid._ “Eat my ass you Spooktacular freak!!” One more slam and the wall came crumbling down, leaving a shell shocked Tali staring at Shepard.

“Shepard?” Liara looked up in surprise as Shepard stormed out to the door.

“We’re getting _out_ of this stupid cursed place!” Alissa yelled as she kicked open the door and left the asari and quarian staring after her. A noise behind them startled them both, jerking them around. The hulking shape behind them ripped screams from their throats and they dashed out shortly after Shepard.

When asked about their trip Shepard just replied with a curt “not talking about it” and Liara just stammered something about hallucinations. It wasn’t like anyone would believe them anyway.


End file.
